Shots No Jutsu!
by Arguei
Summary: Divers OS sur Naruto, avec des thémes plutot leger, et plutot de la parodie qu'autre chose.
1. Rangement NejiNaru

**Auteur **: Mi, pas besoin de démons pour être démoniaque !uhu

**Genre **: gnian gian, romance, et de l'humour à la moi...

**Ratings** : ici, pour tous, sauf pour homophobes!

**Disclameir** : si j'les possédais ça se saurait…

**Note** : 1er shot d'une série sur nos ninjas favoris..toutes sortes de couples, y'en aura pour tous les gouts, tout comme pour les genre, après tout, on aurait tort de se priver !

Néji : quelque chose me dit que ça sera encore pour moi ça…

**Avertissement** : on torture de la poussière, éloignez les plus jeunes s'il vous plait.

Du yaoi, aussi.

Et puis, uhuhu, vous verrez

**Important: **je cherche un(e) pour mes fics sur Naruto, envoyez moi vos candidatures si vous êtes intéréssé(e)s!

* * *

**Shot 1 : Rangement.**

Neji Hyuga, génie de sa promotion, considéré comme l'un des plus grands ninjas de Konoha et détenteur de l'une des armes secrétes du village les plus enviées (surtout par Jiraiya), était en ce moment-même, aux proies avec les doutes les plus affreux qu'il puisse y avoir pour quelqu'un de son clan.

Il était en train de se demander s'il ne souffrait pas d'une déficience visuelle soudaine.

* * *

Naruto était inquiet ; vraiment très inquiet.

Lorsque il avait ouvert la porte à Néji, celui-ci n'avait pas même commencé à lui dire bonjour, qui s'était soudain figé, yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte sur un 'o' presque parfait.

Et ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il était comme ça.

-Néji, heuuu..ça va ?

Néji tourna vers lui ses yeux blancs, éffaré.

* * *

Hallucination visuelle ?

Poison ?

Champignon maléfique ?

On lui avait mis du rimmel pendant son sommeil (non parce que mine de rien, il avait des cousines plutôt farceuses) ?

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Néji ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il voyait.

Naruto Uzumaki, un charmant tablier rose à volants (cadeau de Hinata), un joli fichu rose sur la tête pour protéger ses cheveux (cadeau de Sasuke après avoir vu le cadeau de Hinata), un balai à la main, visiblement motivé à faire le ménage chez lui.

Mais où donc était passé celui que l'on considérait comme l'un des ninjas les plus fainéants et bordélique qu'il connaisse.

Ok, il ne le connaissait peut-être pas si bien que ça après tout, mais bon, on n'allait pas dans l'appartement d'un homme célibataire, ayant toujours vécu seul, pour s'attendre à trouver un endroit digne des magasines de décoration !

Même lui, pourtant méticuleux, n'était pas un modèle d'ordre (surtout quand il savait qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour repasser dérrière).

-Hem bon….bonjour Naruto.

-Néji, tu es sur que ça va ?

entre je vais te faire du thé…

-Merci, je…hem…

-J'allais faire un peu de nettoyage, mais ça peut attendre, installes-toi.

Sur le coup, Néji cru qu'il avait mal entendu ; fixant un meuble quasiment étincelant, il sentit une légère goutte tomber sur sa tempe.

Allait ?

Parce que c'était pas encore fait ?

* * *

Néji était mal à l'aise.

Quelle idée avait-il eu aussi découter sa « gentille » cousine, hein !

Certes, il connaissait peu Naruto ; mais ce qu'il connaissait de lui avait suffit à le charmer ; oui, oui, tout à fait…

Galére.

Aussi, lorsqu'il s'était confié à Hinata, il n'avait même pas été étonné lorsque la jeune fille lui avait conféssé qu'elle aussi craquait pour le blond (pourvu que ce ne soit pas génétique tout de même) ; là où il avait cru faire une syncope, c'est quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà tenté sa chance, mais qu'il l'avait repoussé.

Si sa cousine se mettait à avoir plus de courage que lui maintenant, où allait le monde.

Le dit-monde semblait avoir profité de son inattention pour se remettre à tourner n'importe comment : depuis quand Naruto savait-il servir le thé aussi bien ?

Naruto sourit en voyant le froncement de sourcils de son ami, et entreprit de répondre à sa question muette :

-quand j'étais sur les routes avec l'ermite pas net, on s'arrangeait toujours pour passer l'hiver dans un même endroit, histoire de pas mourir de froid du jour au lendemain ; il y a eu une année ou la seule solution fut de ce déguiser en femme pour intégrer une école de geïshas…

-Pardon ?

-enfin, moi seulement, Ji, lui, s'est trouvé un poste de concierge

-…-- ;

-…et c'est là-bas que j'ai appris la cérémonie du thé…

Néji retint un moment une furieuse envie d'appuyer son visage sur ses mains et de faire « aaawwww ! ».

Il écouta son babillage sans vraiment entendre ce qu'il disait ; il était trop occupé à regrader ce qu'il était devenu après 3 ans à s'entrainer pour ramener Sasuke et cinq ans d'errances avec un ermite pervers…

Et il réprima une nouvelle envie, qui était cette fois celle de baver allégrement en faisant « bôôôôôgooosssee »….tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de se concentrer sur le tablier et le petit fichu…

Cette fois-ci, Neji ne put réprimer son fou rire, qui pris une proportion de plus quand Naruto s'aperçut de ce qui provoquait son hilarité et entreprit fébrilement de s'en débarasser.

* * *

Son rire de tout à l'heure avait eu pour effet de le détendre considérablement , et ils avait pu ainsi commencer à discuter calmement de tout et de rien.

Jusqu'au moment où Naruto, fidéle à sa curiosité légendaire, posa la question que Néji redoutait un peu :

-AU fait, pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici ?

Pas que ça ne me plaise pas, mais bon…

Neji sentit des sueeurs froides glisser le long de son dos….il ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre « bah, pour qu'on fasse l'amour comme des bêtes, pardi, d'puis l'temps qu'j'en rêve ! », non, ça n'irait pas…

-Heuuu…juste comme ça.

Bravo Hyuga ; il allait devoir rajouter sur son C.V « meilleur excuses pourries ».

Mais c'était oublier que Naruto avait toujours été quelqu'un mis à l'écart durant son enfance, et cette simple réponse fit naitre un sourire lumineux sur les lêvres du blond.

Sourire qui faisait fondre Néji, qui se jura intérieurement de faire en sorte de voir ce sourire plus souvent.

Si possible quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux ; inutile de partager.

Non mais.

-Mais quel mauvais hôte je suis !

j'ai complétement oublier de t'offrir à manger !

-Rappeles moi combien de temps tu as passé dans la peau d'une geïsha ?

-4 mois pourquoi ?

Ca laisse des traces apparemment !

Naruto lui tira la langue et il se retint d'extrême justesse de sauter par-dessus la table pour la happer entre ses propres lêvres.

Décidémment.

Le silence tomba dans le petit appartement, confortable ; la journée avait beaucoup avancée, et Neji allait être obligé de rentrer.

Le samedi soir était consacré à la famille.

Mais Néji ne voulait pas partir ; pas alors qu'il commenceait à en savoir plus sur son hôte, pas alors qu'il se snetait ici comme dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur, et qu'il savait qu'il allait retrouver le Clan, froid, dur.

Lorsque le moment vint, Neji du à nouveau réprimer une étrange envie ; celle de pleurer.

Alors que naruto le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte, leurs regard se croisèrent, et Neji ne put retenir la pulsion qui le prit alors ; prenant délicatement le visage du blond de ses rêves , il posa doucement ses lêvres sur les siennes.

Et le paradis s'ouvrit pour lui alors que Naruto entourait timidement son cou avec ses bras, et que le baiser s'approfondissait…

A ce moment-là, Neji aurait bien pu être un aveugle, peu lui importait…il était au Paradis.

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce que'il fait ?

-Il devrait déjà être là !

Hinata tordit ses doigts ; elle savait que Neji était allé voir Naruto aujourd'hui…peut-être que …

Elle décida de se lancer couragesement et de signifier au reste du clan qu'il était inutile de continuer à l'attendre ; plus vite elle se débarasserait du repas de famille, plus vite elle prendrait la poudre d'escampette pour aller se consoler dans les bras d'un beau petit brun au charme légerement animal…

* * *

Le lendemain matin…Neji, heureux de sa nuit passée a dire et faire l'amour au renard de son cœur (pitié, qu'il ne lui vienne jamais le don de télépathie au dit renard, ce qu'il pouvait être niais quand il s'y mettait), un rayon de soleil vint le déranger.

Fallait pas pousser non plus, pas de grasse mat'pour le moment, il avait encore tout un tas de choses à apprendre sur son blondinet, non mais oh.

Comme par exemple, savoir ce que donnerait son petit blond en geïsha..mine de rien, il y pensait encore.

Il entreprit de se lever après avoir constaté qu'il était tout seule dans son lit, et rejoignit le salon ou il entendait s'affairer le prpriétaire des lieux…et se demanda de nouveau si ses yeux fonctionnait bien.

Naruto, un charmant kimono blanc hativement attaché, en plein milieu d'un rayon de soleil (vive les effets shojo !), faisait…le ménage.

Il retint de justesse un rugissement de prédateur à la vue des petites fesses qui s'agitaient sous lui ; il n'avait pas encore déjeuné, ils avaient sauté le diner hier au soir, fallait pas pousser iil n'était pas un sur-homme.

Manquait plus qu'il ne s'endorme en plein mileu de..hem..voila quoi.

Et puis quoi encore.

* * *

Naruto profitait d'une matinée exceptionnelle…un premier petit-déjeuner en amoureux avec l'homme de sa vie, allégrement en train de lui faire du pied sous la table, un regard mi-tendre, mi-coquin , qui lui donnait envie de sourire bêtement.

Quoique, à la reflexion, c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire…

-Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui , demanda-t-il, un air innocent plaqué sur son visage rieur.

Neji le regarda, pencha la tête sur le coté, et lui offrit un tendre sourire :

-Aujourd'hui, j'apprends à te connaître pour tomber un peu plus amoureux de toi…

* * *

Hem…

Ma 1ére fiction Naruto (que d'émotiooooonnss !)…mais c'est d'un gnangnaaaaaaan !

J'espere que vous aimerez tout de même, laissez moi une 'tite review !

Et pardon pour les fautes , ainsi que pour le petit délire de Naruto en geïsha ( quoique ...)

Prochain one-shot prévu : euuhh..etant donné que je ne sais jamais ou je vais, inutile de faire des pronostiques..mais ça concernera surement ceux de Suna et ceux de Konoha a la fois, ihihi!


	2. Drogue dure

**Auteur** : Mi, chocolatée…

**Serie **: Naruto

**Titre** : Drogue dure.

**Genre : **court…et débile, aussi.

**Disclameir** : rien ne m'appartient, c'est bien fâcheux !

**Avertissement/Note débile de l'auteur** :mouhahahahahaha….franchement, c'est tout ce que je peux dire…ah, et pauvre Kakashi aussi.

Je ne l'ai même pas fait corriger, vu que bon, hem…

En attendant le prochain chapitre du Sable et La Feuille, qui ne devrait plus tarder !

Merci a celles (ceux?) qui m'ont laissée des reviews sur le précédent shots et a qui je n'aurais pas répondu, vu que je ne sais plus a qui j'ai renvoyé un message

Merci encore, je vous aimeuhhhhh!

* * *

Des sueurs froides coulaient lentement le long de son dos ; rien n'allait plus.

Il était en manque.

Autant, lorsqu'il était en mission, l'adrénaline suffisait souvent à le faire tenir, autant en période de calme comme maintenant, il ne pouvais pas s'en passer.

Il arrivait à donner le change tant qu'il savait qu'il en avait suffisement en reserve chez lui, car il prenait ça surtout le soir.

Ça l'aidait à dormir.

Mais voilà….il avait mal calculé son coup.

Rien, il n'avait plus rien, meme pas un putain de petit gramme !

Il fallait qu'il se refournisse, mais il fallait aussi qu'il donne le change…avec un peu de chance, il réussirait a zapper la mission assez vite pour aller se fournir…

Il se prit la tête entere les mains et se laissa glisser le long du mur..'respire Kakashi, respire'…

Il n'allait jamais y arriver…

* * *

Et le voilà, maintenant, avec l'équipe 7, en mission simple, certes, mais la sensation de manque qui s'infiltrait déjà dans ses veines, à la simple idée que ce soir il n'aurait pas sa dose, le rendait susceptible de comettre une erreur qui pouvait s'averer fatale.

Heuresement qu'aujourd'hui, il devait juste leur faire récuperer un chat ; rien de bien difficile, mais bon, on ne sait jamais, après la soit-disant mission simple du Pays des vagues (qui avait bien failli couter la vie a l'un d'eux !), il fallait se montrer prudent.

On sait jamais, si ça se trouve, on avait enfermé un démon dans le chat, qui allait se reveiller et decider qu'ils seraient leur premier p'tit dej'…

Et avec sa chance, ça serait vraiment un démon hargneux, genre, l'adorable petit bête que Naruto lui brandissait sous le nez allait se transformer en matou d'1m90 au garot, rose a pois verts et….

Oups.

-Kakashi senseï, vous êtes sur que ça va ?

S'il n'avait pas une maitrise de lui-même aussi parfaite, il serait mis a trembler.

Bon sang, il n'avait même pas vu les mômes se mettre en ligne devant lui pour signifier la réussite de la mission !

-hem, oui, un peu de fatigue…allez rapportez ce chat et faites savoir a l'Hokage que je rendrais le rapport demain.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant planté la trois genins bien perplexes.

* * *

Il essayait de regler son pas dans les rues de la ville, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop préssé ; il était déjà obligé de chnager reguliérement de direction pour eviter d'avoir a croiser un de ses amis, qui semblaient tous de sortie aujourd'hui : Kurena, Asuma, Iruka, et il en passait..

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous dehors a cette heure-ci, l'Hokage ne pouvait-il pas donner de mission a tout le monde quand il devait se refournir, quand même ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas Gai venir vers lui, un sourire énorme dévoilant des dents brillantes.

-Kakashi, mon ternel rival, je te défie !

Et meeerrrdeuh !

* * *

Trois heures plus tard… 

-Pierre !

-Ciseau !

-Feuille !

-Raah, je dois gagneeeeerrrrr !

Et tout ça, dis sur le même ton, au même moment…Iruka et asuma aurait presque aplaudit les deux ennemis qui se faisaient face depuis maintenant un certain temps.

Pour une fois que Kakashi se mettait à fons dans un de ses duels avec Gaï…

* * *

Enfin, il avait réussi !

Cette partie de « pierre-feuille-ciseau » s'était eternisée et avair rameutée la moitié de la ville , mais il avait gagné, et avait reussi a s'enfuir.

Il lui restait maintenant peu de temps.

Il hurla presque de soulagement en voyant que son fournisseur était là…bon sang, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il n'avait pas pu avoir sa dose ce soir !

* * *

Kakashi rejetta la tête en arriére et soupira de bien-être.

Un veritable petit orgasme ce truc.

Tout de même….c'était dur la vie quand on était accro au chocolat…

_

* * *

Pardoooooooooooooooooon !TT_

_J'avais promis mieux après mon second os, mais faut croire que argh, ça va pas du tout là !_

_T-T_


	3. sans titre

**Auteur** : Mi.

**Serie **: Naruto

**Titre** : sans titre…

**Genre : **heu…

**Disclameir** : Naruto est a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissement/ note débile de l'auteur : **comme ça, une envie subite…fallait que ça sorte..promis, je bosse sur mes suites...

Attention, c'est court!

* * *

L'odeur âcre du tabac froid chatouilla ses narines dés qu'il rentra dans le placard a balai qui faisait office d'appartement à l'un de ses plus vieux amis.

Il manqua se tuer en trébuchant sur une bouteille vide ; ah, parce qu'en plus il avait bu aussi ?

Ca ne ressemblait en rien à Asuma de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu, et en même temps c'était tellement lui.

L'homme a la barbe avait l'air tellement désinvolte que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, alors que la réalité était absolument tout le contraire.

En plus de ça, il détéstait le changement ; paradoxal, vu qu'en étant ninja, sa vie était par définition pleine d'imprevu, mais il aimait justement la routine de sa vie à coté… forcément, lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que s'enfermer « pour réfléchir » avait-il dit.

Mouais.

Depuis, Kurenai pleurait toutes les cinq minutes.

Alors, a la fin de la semaine, il avait décidé qu'il fallait agir.

Kakashi avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas être tenu responsable, et Gai l'avait enrolé de force.

Le Troisiéme avait souvent déploré le manque de cohésion dans ses troupes ; il allait essayé de limiter ce genre de choses.

Mouhéhéhéhéhéhé.

* * *

Kakashi se demandait sérieusement comment il avait pu ne serait-ce que penser qu'il pourrait échapper à une idée tordue de Gai ; il avait la désagréable impression de retour en arrière, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent.

Il réprima un frisson .

Juste a temps avant de voir arriver un Gai au mieux de sa forme trainant derrière lui un Asuma qui visiblement n'avait que l'envie de retourner se coucher.

Il soupira et tapota l'épaule du grand brun qui le regarda d'un air qui lui fit peur ; Gai avait peut-être raison, il étaittemps d'intervenir.

-Allez bande de mollusque, je vous invite à manger un bon bol de ramen bien chaid, ça va nous revitaliser tout ça !

Le ninja au cheveux d'argent se demandait aussi parfois si Naruto n'avait pas un lien de parenté avec son rival, puis, décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et les suivit sans dire un mot.

* * *

Le ramen faisait effectivement un bien fou, et Asuma avait repris quelques couleurs, même s'il gardait des cernes assez monstrueuses sous les yeux.

-Les gars..

-…

-…

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faiiiirrreee !

Si Asuma avait pu se noyer dans son bol de ramen, il l'aurait fait ; même Gai restait muet devant le ton de suicidaire de leur ami.

-Rien de special, tu vas continuer sur ta lancée..

-Parce qu'en plus tu insinues que c'est ma faute ?

-Sans vouloir te vexer, elle aurait pas pu le faire seule.

-Oui, mais quand même…

-Franchement, depuis le temps…c'était évident que ça allait te tomber dessus un jour où l'autre, non ?

-Franchement, Gai, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire non.

-Bah, alors, il est où le probléme ?

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre Kakashi ?

-Si.

-…

-…

-Et meeeeeeeeeerde.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard._

Asuma avait résisté quelques secondes avant de laisser éclaté sa joie.

On aurait dit Gai au meilleur de sa forme ; officiellement terrifiant.

-Kakashi…

-Ouais ?

-On est parrains maintenant.

-Ouais.

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'Asuma serait aussi heureux d'être papa.

-Qui ne le serait pas ?

Gai haussa les épaules et appuya son menton dans sa main.

-Je sais pas…

-Quoi ?

-T'as vu ce qu'on a du supporter pendant neuf mois ? Je savais pas que les femmes pouvait se déchainer à ce point.

-Hormones.

-Heuresement qu'on est des hommes, hein ?

Kakashi eut un petit sourire sous son masque.

-Ouais.

Dans le même couloir de l'hopital, Asuma faisait une danse de la joie.

-Je rentre.

-Je te raccompagne ?

Gai lui fit un immense sourire.

-Je te préviens, mon appart' n'est pas mieux que celui d'Asuma.

-J'ai pas vu son appart'.

-Tant mieux.

Au même moment, Shikamaru tentait de se remettre de la vision de son proofesseur sautillant en criant « je suis papa ! », et de celle de Kakashi et Gai s'en allant quasiment bras dessu-bras dessous.

Les vieux avaient des meurs étranges.

* * *

_Pardooooooooooooooooon !T-T_


End file.
